Spitfire
'''Spitfire '''is a member of The Golden Dawn, Hero of the Realm, and Solar. She is also an Original Party Member, hailing from the Sands realm. After her party first entered the Realm of Light and Dark, she and Asher were quickly killed by the Dark Knight. However she rejoined the party after being resurrected as an undead by a mysterious patron. Following her resurrection her status as an undead was a blow to her confidence. Anxious that her undead nature would invite threat, she did her best to keep it a secret from strangers. Spitfire's healing is just one of the many efforts she undergoes to keep the party together. Her home is with the heroes and she wouldn't have it any other way. History Early Life Spitfire, as she goes by one name, was once a woman of very few words. You say someone was raised by wolves as a joke, yet this was her early years. This gave her an unusual amount of strength and survival skills, though that didn't stop her from nearly having her insides blown out by an explosion in early life, her first run in with one of two men who she would come to know like a father, Atticus. With new, strange purple and blue burns that almost resemble flames on her side and right forearm, Atticus finds her adept with a rifle and names her Spitfire. Atticus sadly has passed away since then, but his effect on the budding solar will forever remain. The Sands As a child of the Sands along with Derrilyn, Asher, and Kidlat, Spitfire is no stranger to the military. Asher was one of the companions that she was closest to, since they were comrades of the same squadron. Spitfire may have been a gunslinger, and therefore worked with machines, but she also had some, uh, dull moments... Aboleth's Wish Even in early life, Spitfire was never known for her intellect. Upon completing the quest for the god known as Aboleth, Spitfire was granted a Wish. She wished that she could keep up with her peers intellectually, and her wish was granted, as the newly formed crew entered the Realm of Light and Dark. Not long after entering the realm, however, Spitfire and her comrade Asher sorrowfully perished during the fight with the Dark Knight. A Second Chance A buzz of the motorcycle is the first thing that she remembers, coming back to life. A mysterious force had brought her back to the land of the living, though, she was not living herself. A spectre, or a globulous ghost, terrifying to the mortal eye, is what she had become. She was not whole, as her soul was now a wraith, haunting the landscape much like the Dark Knight, the cause of her demise. However, this force, (who we now know was none other than the Solar, the Wizard Alduris) gave her the mission to do good, and she was given the power of a Cleric of Life. The Hellrisers, or, a Second Chance Part 2 Personality Powers and Abilities Cleric Solar Items and Equipment Relationships Atticus Michael Asher Derrilyn Kid Briwyn Trivia